Emociones de un dragon
by dewin0001
Summary: Universo alternativo. La magia dragón slayer afecta de gran manera las emociones de sus usuarios provocando que las expresen libremente pero también influye en sus decisiones, la muerte de Lisanna marca un nuevo camino para Natsu. Primer summary y fic, tomara temas mas oscuros en el futuro
1. Prologo

Saludos a la gente de esta comunidad, este sería mi primer intento de un fic por lo cual iniciare con un one-shot después tratare de seguir con la historia.

Ahora sin más que decir disfruten

-humano-

 **-Criatura no humana o énfasis de palabras-**

 _-pensamientos y sueños-_

Prologo

X782

Era un día triste en la ciudad de Magnolia hogar del reconocido gremio de magos Fairy tail, aquel que es conocido por la destrucción que causan en sus trabajos y también por la imagen de una familia feliz que siempre esta uno para el otro.

Hoy es diferente, hoy Fairy tail lo que hace es llorar en medio de la lluvia en la catedral de la ciudad frente a una lápida en especial erigida para una miembro del gremio en especial, las inscripciones de la lápida eran las siguientes

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **X767-x782**

 **Amada hermana y amiga**

 **Orgullosa miembro de Fairy tail**

" **Donde quieras que estés siempre**

 **Serás recordada"**

La escena era desgarradora con Mirajane Strauss vistiendo un vestido negro para la ocasión y su cabello blanco suelto llorando a lágrima viva en aquel barro generado por la lluvia, culpándose pues su orgullo y rivalidad con una de sus compañeros de gremio, Erza Scarlet, la impulso a realizar la misión donde la vida de su hermana fue tomada.

Elfman Strauss estaba de pie pero no podía dejar de temblar o evitar que grandes cantidades de lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos, él se culpa y lo hará por el resto de su vida pues fue su mano la que tomo la vida de su pequeña hermana pues el fallo en controlar la bestia que su magia absorbió lo que causo que se saliera de controlo y atacara todo a su paso lo cual incluyo a Lisanna.

El resto del gremio lloraba a la par con los hermanos sintiendo dolor por la pérdida de tan querido miembro, ninguno culpaba a los hermanos y se los hicieron saber más de una vez pero no hacían caso.

La lluvia empeoraba y uno podía pensar que nada podía ser peor a lo que estaba ocurriendo, una de las mayores alegrías del gremio se había ido y nunca podrían volver a sentirla sin duda esperaban poder a volver a ser como era antes.

Y así hubiera sido pero un engranaje del destino se alteró, causando un efecto que causaría grandes cambios en los eventos que se avecinaban, todos ellos centrados en un mago en especial.

Makarov Dreyar un hombre enano de edad avanzada siendo notorios por sus arrugas, su bigote blanco y su falta de cabello salvo la coronilla observaba con tristeza a sus "hijos" sufrir sin mencionar el suyo siendo el maestro de Fairy tail, él se asumía algo de culpa por permitirles ir en esa misión. Pero él se dio cuenta de que alguien no estaba, él no podía divisar la cabellera rosada de uno de sus niños quien a la vez era un gran amigo de Lisanna, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la ausencia de Natsu Dragneel.

- _¿Dónde estás Natsu?-_ se preguntó el maestro de Fairy tail

Él no fue el único en notar su falta, Erza Scarlet una maga de cabellera roja tampoco pudo sentirlo cerca y conociendo la amistad que tenían la persona que estaban despidiendo y aquel mago hiperactivo no pudo evitar pensar en cómo lo está llevando.

- _Espero que estés sobrellevando esto Natsu-_ deseaba la maga pues sabia lo emocional que él era.

.

.

.

Bosque de Magnolia

En lo profundo del bosque se podía observar algo similar a un fuerte que se mantenía erguido en la lluvia, lo que remarcaba este fuerte era la piedra adelante que tenía unas inscripciones muy particulares.

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Amiga preciada**

 **Y**

 **Madre de Happy**

" **Siempre estarás con nosotros"**

Esta lapida fue construida por el joven que estaba de rodillas en frente con un gato azul en sus brazos abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, ambos tenían lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos en grandes cantidades.

Las emociones de aquel gato llamado Happy eran visibles como las mismas gotas cayendo en el paisaje tan deprimente, su cara denotaba una tristeza que solo un niño podía demostrar tras haber perdido a su madre y así fue la situación. Él fue cuidado por Natsu y Lissana desde que era un huevo siendo alimentado, mimado y querido por ellos como de si sus padres se tratasen lo cual el acepto, pero ahora siente un gran vacío en su corazón sin mencionar que le preocupa el estado emocional de su padre, pues si bien Natsu podía parecer un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra era por un buen motivo y eso era por su magia Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

Esta magia le otorgaba a Natsu las habilidades de un dragón de fuego adaptando su cuerpo como si de uno se tratase manteniendo su humanidad, la obtuvo tras ser entrenado por su padre adoptivo el rey dragón de fuego Igneel, este había desaparecido hace ya 5 años dejándolo solo hasta ser encontrado por el maestro de Fairy tail pero volviendo a su magia esta venía con una desventaja y eran sus emociones.

Así como el fuego es incontrolable avanzando libremente las emociones de Natsu podrían ser descritas de la misma manera, estas le daban esa característica de siempre estar sonriendo pues si él está feliz lo demuestra de gran manera siendo como ya es el conocido muy hiperactivo, amigable y salvaje, en pocas palabras era como un espíritu libre pues uno no controla así sin más al fuego.

Aquí es donde surge el problema pues ahora él no estaba ni lo más cerca de feliz, el sentía en mayores términos como la mierda, en su cara podía notarse gran cantidad de expresiones cruzándose entre sí pues su mente estaba siendo afectada por su magia.

.

.

Natsu (POV)

La tumba de Lisanna está en frente de nosotros y lo único que podemos hacer es llorar, siento que mis emociones son un remolino y ya lo esperaba ya que Igneel me advirtió pero no paro de pensar _¿Por qué?_

 **Frustración**

 _¿Por qué Mira no me dejo acompañarlos?_

 **Ira**

 _¿Por qué Elfman fue tan débil?_

 **Frustración**

 _¿Por qué el maestro los dejo ir a ellos solos?_

 **Ira**

 _¿Por qué la rivalidad de Mira con Erza no le dejo aceptar mi ayuda?_

 **Frustración**

 _¿Por qué Erza tiene que provocar a Mira?_

 **Ira**

 _¿Por qué_ _ **Mira fue tan débil**_ _?_

 **Ira**

 _ **¿Por qué Lisanna tuvo que ponerse enfrente del ataque?**_

 **Ira**

 _ **¿Por qué lloran su muerte**_ _ **cuando ellos tienen la culpa?**_

 **Ira**

 _¿Por qué… porque… por qué?_

 **Decepción**

 _¿Por qué le echo la culpa al resto?_

 **Culpa**

 _Cuando yo también pude haber hecho algo_

 **Tristeza**

 _Ahora Lissana ya no está, pude haberlos seguido y haber logrado algo, tal vez detener a Elfman o incluso haber tomado el lugar de Lisanna, ¿Por qué no fui?_

 _ **Eres débil**_

… _Tienen razón, Erza y Mira siempre me lo repiten y yo las enfrente para probar lo contrario solo para terminar inconsciente y con el resto del gremio riendo a mis espaldas, ahora perdí a mi mejor amiga._

Me levanto y dejo a Happy en el suelo un momento mientras miro hacia otra dirección, donde vivía con Igneel antes, comienzo a recordar las historias de sus aventuras volando libre y peleando contra enemigos fuertes y no puedo evitar compararlas con las de Gildarts cuando viene en sus tiempos libres.

Ellos son fuertes y tuvieron grandes aventuras gracias a sus viajes, pero siempre hay algo que se negaron a contar y es como eso los ayudo a hacerse fuertes, sé que entrenan pero hay algo más en todo eso.

 _Un viaje no sería mala idea_

… La idea por más que intento que se valla de mi cabeza sigue ahí, no puedo irme acabamos de perder a alguien y… no hay nadie aquí

 _Tienen sus propios problemas y tú los tuyos_

Debería ir a tratar de subir los ánimos pero sería mentirles pues estoy peor que ellos, la tristeza puede matar un dragón si es suficiente y si no fuera porque soy humano estaría…

… El viaje me haría fuerte para proteger a Happy y al gremio, por supuesto mi compañero me acompañaría

 _Mi hijo_

…

Fin del POV

.

.

La lluvia estaba mermando y las lágrimas ya estaban secándose, Happy observo a su padre viendo que a pesar de estar triste en sus ojos podía distinguir algo más pero no pudo ver que era pues este hablo

\- Happy…- fueron las palabras del mago que comenzó a observar al cielo

\- ¿Natsu?- respondió el felino

\- Iremos de viaje alrededor de Earthland- dijo continuando con su vista al cielo la cual se dirigió a la lápida de Lisanna- para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir

Happy solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que escucho, iba a preguntar por el gremio pero la mirada de su padre volvía a tener ese brillo especial de determinación lo cual lo dejo con una sola respuesta

-Aye sir- respondió sonriendo hacia su padre

\- entonces comencemos a empacar… hijo- dijo mientras sonreía y se iba hacia su hogar

Happy solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras y seguirlo hacia una nueva aventura, donde aprenderán sobre el mundo y las personas en él, conociendo el lado más puro y el más oscuro de la humanidad

Continuara

Este es como un prólogo por el momento, tengo gran parte de la trama ya en mi cabeza solo faltaría acomodarla, siendo sinceros el mundo de Fairy tail da para más y por eso tratare de tomarlo en un ángulo más oscuro

Aviso que si hay errores ortográficos y gramáticos por favor hacerlos notar que uno de los motivos principales por lo cual me inicio aquí es para aprender a escribir mejor


	2. Capitulo 1 El mundo nos espera

Hola otra vez gente de la comunidad, ahora vengo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia

Pues supongo que es hora de decir que Fairy tail no me pertenece y los derechos son de su creador

-humano-

 **-Criatura no humana o énfasis de palabras-**

 _-pensamientos y sueños-_

-*ciertas acciones* (como suspirar)

Capitulo 1

El mundo nos espera

En la noche se podía observar un edificio bastante grande y colorido siendo este el hogar de las hadas el gremio Fairy tail, actualmente el lugar se hallaba vacío pues los eventos de la tarde dejaron a todos cansados y con los ánimos por los suelos. El interior estaba hecho de madera con múltiples mesas para los miembros siendo lo más distinguible el tablón de misiones y la barra de bebidas.

El segundo piso es donde se hallaba la oficina del maestro de Fairy tail la cual al parecer estaba abierta siendo visibles las sombras de un joven de cabello picudo y un gato con alas

-Natsu…- hablo el gato

\- ¿ocurre algo Happy?- respondió el ahora confirmado Natsu

\- ¿no es mejor si se lo decimos en persona?- pregunto Happy con las orejas bajas

-… si lo hiciéramos probablemente nos detendrían… y esto es algo que debemos hacer- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa triste a su hijo

\- Aye sir- respondió el gato aun con sus orejas bajas

Natsu solo asintió mientras observaba el sobre en sus manos donde se hallaba una carta donde le explicaba sus motivos a su "abuelo", el realmente esperaba que entendiera sus motivos y evitara que el resto en especial Erza fueran a buscarlo aunque el dudaba que pudieran encontrarlo

Miro unos segundos más el sobre y lo dejo sobre la mesa de la oficina para luego retirarse caminando a paso lento. Mientras bajaba al primer piso no pudo evitar ver imágenes de algunos miembros del gremio tales como Macao y Wakaba riendo juntos en una mesa junto a Cana bebiendo un barril cerca de ellos, en la barra vio a Erza y Mira discutir como siempre con chispas en sus ojos, en medio del gremio pudo ver al stripper Gray luchando con Elfman, siguiendo así hasta llegar a las puertas donde pudo ver a una joven de cabello corto y blanco con grandes ojos azules en un vestido rosa sonriéndole cálidamente. Natsu se quedó mirando fijamente tratando de no correr por abrazarla y gritar cuanto lo sentía hasta que…

.

.

Natsu POV

Sus labios se están moviendo y yo solo puedo afinar mis oídos draconicos prometiéndome nunca olvidar lo siguiente

-Cuida de nuestro hijo Natsu y asegúrate de volver- fueron las palabras que mis oídos captaron llevándolas hasta mi corazón

La imagen de Lisanna lentamente desapareció de mi vista mientras más lagrimas caían de mis ojos, solo pude prometerme que cumpliré su petición.

Siento algo en mi hombro y volteo para ver a Happy mirándome preocupado, maldigo mentalmente pues quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuve aquí parado, decido sonreír a mi hijo y decirle

-Es tiempo Happy nos haremos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a todos- por un momento pensé en decir para vencer a Erza, Laxus o Gildarts, pero mis emociones una vez más sacaron lo que realmente deseo

-Aye sir- responde mi pequeño hijo quien me pregunta seguido- ¿yo también entrenare Natsu?

-eso es algo que veremos una vez que estemos fuera de Fiore- le respondí

Siendo sincero no quería poner en peligro a Happy por algo era este viaje pero no podía dejar de pensar que el necesitaba algo más que sus alas en caso de que no pudiera estar en esos momentos con él.

Tras finalizar esa conversación cruzamos las puertas del gremio y salimos lo más rápido de Magnolia hacia el este donde nuestro viaje daría inicio

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Mediodía

El gremio se encontraba esta vez repleto de magos, normalmente estarían festejando o peleando por alguna tontería pero los eventos del día pasado aun pesan en sus mentes por lo que el ambiente está muy callado.

Los miembros ya maduros del gremio se hallaban lamentando y pensando en cómo su edad podría causarles graves daños en las misiones si no tenían cuidado, uno de estos era un hombre con cabello azul oscuro y unos vellos faciales vistiendo un gran abrigo blanco, este hombre era Macao Conbolt y ya era un miembro de edad en el gremio quien ahora planteaba un problema muy serio en su mente

 _-¿Qué pasara con Romeo si algo me ocurre?_ -

Su mayor preocupación era la situación de su hijo el cual aún ni cumplía los 5 años de edad sin mencionar que la mujer que debería estar ayudando a cuidarlo lo había dejado por situaciones con su familia la cual la quería alejada "de esos salvajes", intento lo imposible pero ella debió irse dejándolo con Romeo

 _-_ *suspiro* _cuanto te extraño Enno-_ pensaba Macao mientras tenía una jarra con vino en sus manos

A su lado su mejor amigo Wakaba lo miraba con tristeza sabiendo que pasaba por su mente, él es un hombre de mediana edad y ojos rasgados con cabello color café peinado de curiosa forma hacia adelante, siempre se le ve vestido con una camisa de manga larga color verde limón con flores dibujadas en ellas y pantalones de color café. El solo podía palmear la espalda de su amigo mientras murmuraba –ya pasara- en una voz poco audible

Cerca de ellos una joven con gran melena castaña y unos ojos que combinaban, vistiendo solo un bikini y pantalones marrones observaba un barril en sus manos el cual estaba lleno, esta escena no era normal pues debería estar vacío junto con otros siete a su lado. Esta joven se llama Kana Alberona, quien tras estos eventos no podía dejar de pensar en si debía arriesgarse a contarle a Gildarts Clive mago clase S que ella era su hija

- _Aun no eres digna de ser su hija-_ sonaba en su mente, aparte de – _pero tal vez nunca tengas oportunidad-_ sin dudas la próxima vez que el aparezca ella deberá tomar una gran decisión

Cerca de las puertas del gremio se hallaban dos jóvenes, chico y chica, viendo fijamente la entrada. Uno de ellos tenía cabello en punta color negro con ojos azul oscuro que por alguna razón estaba en interiores siendo su nombre Gray Fullbuster, a su lado se encontraba una joven pellirroja con ojos marrones vistiendo una armadura a su medida junto a una pollera azul y botas negras. Ambos mantenían expresiones tristes pues notaron quienes no estaban en el gremio, aunque no los culpaban pues de seguro aun debían recuperarse

-Gray…- rompió el silencio Erza continuando con su vista en la puerta

-… ¿Qué pasa Erza?- pregunto mirando por el costado de sus ojos

-… tus ropas- respondió la joven sin apartar su vista

Gray solo pudo mirarse y suspirar mientras se movía a buscar sus ropas maldiciendo en voz baja sus malos hábitos, una vez ya alejado Erza sonrió un poco durante unos segundo para luego cambiar a una de seriedad, ella no se sentía cómoda pues sentía la necesidad de ver a Mirajane pero aun no era tiempo.

No fue hasta minutos después que noto la ausencia de otro miembro de la generación joven de Fairy tail, alguien que sabía que tampoco debía sentirse bien

\- Gray ¿sabes dónde está Natsu?- pregunto preocupada

\- No lo sé Erza, ayer no estuvo en el funeral- respondió Gray para luego abrirlos con sorpresa- de hecho no lo vi desde que… tu sabes- finalizo con los ojos en el suelo

Erza solo pudo cerrar los ojos y recordar la mirada de Natsu, esa mirada era la misma que vio en muchos niños en su tiempo en esa torre de los cielos, aunque jamás olvidara lo que ocurrió luego

.

.

.

Flashback

Hace tres días

La notica provoco lágrimas en cada miembro mientras los hermanos Strauss se abrazaban tratando de hallar confort por haberle fallado a su hermana.

Natsu era otra historia, sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron y sus manos temblaban mientras su rostro no mantenía expresión. Algunos intentaron acercarse para consolarlo.

Nadie espero lo que ocurrió en ese momento

El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a irradiar fuego, eso sería normal sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba completamente cubierto dejando solo visible su silueta la cual era aterradora pues la forma que tenía era de una criatura que causa terror y respeto por donde pasa.

Un Dragón

Esta manifestó una cara la cual estaba furiosa causando pánico en muchos miembros, el maestro estuvo a punto de pararse cuando el fuego desapareció dejando a Natsu otra vez visible. El lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del gremio sin enviar alguna mirada al resto

Ni siquiera a los Strauss

Estando a punto de salir cuando el maestro le pregunto a donde iba siendo la respuesta del joven

-… Alguien debe decirle a Happy- desconocido para todos estas serían las últimas palabras de Natsu que escucharían en un tiempo

.

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

Nadie hablo de eso pues había asuntos más importantes primero pero la manera en que manejo Natsu las noticias no fue muy buena por lo que Erza no pudo evitar reprenderse un poco por no ir a verlo.

Ella viendo que nadie más iba a travesar esa puerta decidió ir en su búsqueda mirando por el costado izquierdo observo a Gray también listo para salir, sonrió sabiendo que él también estaba preocupado, pero antes de poder abrir las puertas la voz del maestro los detuvo.

-Si van en busca de Natsu no creo que lo encuentren- hablo Makarov llamando la atención de los miembros presentes

Erza se dio vuelta y vio a al maestro en los ojos no entendiendo como estaba seguro de que no lo encontrarían, fue Gray quien realizo la pregunta que paso por su mente

-¿Por qué piensas eso abuelo?- pregunto con una mirada seria pues el sentía que la respuesta no era muy buena

Makarov quien estaba sentado en la barra cerros los ojos por nos momentos tratando de buscar las palabras correctas pues si bien la nota de Natsu dejo muy en claro sus motivos y por qué también pidió que se mantuvieran en secreto

Abriéndolos y viendo el papel que tenía en sus manos leyó una vez más para sí mismo la nota que encontró en su oficina.

 _._

 _._

 _Querido Abuelo_

 _Esta nota solo debe ser vista por ti, no faltes esta condición te lo suplico, si estás leyendo esto te aviso que estoy en un viaje alrededor de Earthland en busca de aquello que necesito._

 _Poder_

 _Lo necesito para poder defender la familia que tú me diste el día que me encontraste y para proteger el lugar que me vio crecer a mí, a mi hijo y a Lisanna. Por favor no envíes a nadie en mi búsqueda pues seguro piensas que esto es solo momentáneo y me pasara cuando supere su muerte._

 _Pero un dragón jamás olvida, mi magia afecta mis emociones no solo por la parte dragón sino también la elemental haciendo aún más fuertes mis expresiones emocionales, siendo honesto los pensamientos que inundaron mi mente fueron horrorosos pues gritaban venganza insistiendo en que desatara fuego a mi paso_

 _Pero también pedían mi vida_

 _Un dragón que pierde a alguien preciado es un dragón inservible y por eso este se quita la vida, por ser humano evite ese destino pero ese fue otro pensamiento que paso bastante por mi mente_

 _Por eso espero que este viaje pueda volverme aún más fuerte, después de todo Gildarts es quien es por estas cosas. Si el gremio pregunta dígales que me tomare un tiempo para buscar a Igneel y si insisten en buscarme por favor evítelo_

 _Sin más que decirle me despido_

 _Cuídate abuelo_

 _P.D: Happy está conmigo y él también se despide_

.

.

Makarov solo pudo suspirar mientras negaba con su cabeza, siente que le fallo a uno de sus niños por no estar para el cuándo fue necesitado lo cual lo obligo a tomar esta decisión arriesgada, pero por ahora solo podía cumplir con lo que Natsu le pidió

-Natsu pidió un tiempo sin misiones para buscar a Igneel- dijo seriamente para luego- pero es obvio que él quiere estar solo con Happy

Los miembros del gremio solo pudieron asentir captando la indirecta aunque se veía la disconformidad de algunos. Makarov solo asintió para luego cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, él estaba preocupado pues sabía lo que Natsu podía llegar a encontrar cambiaría su perspectiva hacia el mundo y se vería obligado a adoptar un nuevo código moral.

Uno no puede sobrevivir ahí afuera sin tener que cambiar, el solo espera que aun quede algo del antiguo Natsu cuando se decida volver

.

.

.

Estación de trenes

Ciudad desconocida

País Bosco

Natsu solo podía arrastrarse fuera de lo que él consideraba una máquina infernal, para asegurarse de no ser seguido el tren era la única opción por lo cual apenas subió se noqueo a si mismo recordándole a Happy antes de caer inconsciente por el terrible golpe que se propino en su cara que lo despertara cuando el tren se detuviera

Al parecer su plan funciono, pero ahora estaba decidido a comprarse un caballo para evitar estas situaciones.

Ya estando de pie observo al gato en sus hombros sonriendo ambos pues ahora su aventura comenzaba

-¡Maldita Perra!- fueron las palabras que escucharon y luego el sonido de una mano contra una mejilla

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una mujer en el suelo con su mano sobándose el costado de su cara, mientras el hombre la veía enojado mientras decía

-Eres una inútil porque demonios me case contigo perra- salían las palabras con desprecio

Natsu no soporto más y con su mano ya en forma de puño corrió a gran velocidad liberando su ataque en el hombre dejándolo en el suelo con la nariz rota mientras gritaba de dolor, él iba a continuar golpeándolo cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo en el costado, no le dolió pero cuando vio quien fue no pudo evitar confundirse

Era la misma mujer que él estaba ayudando

-¡Déjalo!- gritaba la mujer

-Pe pero él te estaba golpeando- respondió Natsu aun confundido lo cual era compartido por Happy quien aún seguía en su hombro y sorprendentemente estaba muy callado

La mujer retrocedió un poco tras escuchar eso para luego responder con un tono resignado

-Él es mi esposo él tiene el derecho de hacerlo- con estas palabras se acercó al hombre y lo ayudo a levantarse para luego irse

Natsu no entendía nada de lo recién sucedido, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza cuando la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Natsu…- dijo Happy nervioso para luego decir- la gente nos está mirando raro

El miro a su alrededor y noto todo el público que presencio lo ocurrido, y se enfureció cuando reconoció las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

Las miradas condescendientes de un adulto a un niño, o en otras palabras diciendo "que niño molesto".

No entendía nada, el ayudo a una mujer y era visto como un idiota, cerró los ojos para luego decir

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Continuara

Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo y un poco más largo que el anterior, ahora puedo decir que aprendí algo importante

Esto no es fácil

Si bien la idea me viene natural escribirlo de manera que quede bien es complicado

Pero bueno saliendo de eso el viaje de Natsu ha dado inicio con algo que es común en algunos países y mal visto en otros

Desigualdad de género y patriarcado

Un tema un poco ligero en cuanto a temas oscuros pero de aquí lo hare evolucionar más, después de todo hacer que Natsu presencie una violación de golpe es demasiado (lo cual pasara a futuro)

Bueno aquí me despido y recuerden apunten los errores que vean pues me ayuda a mejorar


	3. Capitulo 2

Continuamos con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, se agradece el apoyo de la gente de la comunidad

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

-humano-

 **-Criatura no humana o énfasis de palabras-**

 _-pensamientos y sueños-_

-*ciertas acciones* (como suspirar)

Capítulo 2

No todo se soluciona con golpes

Natsu aún no podía aclarar cómo es que termino en esta situación, el solo hacia lo correcto y ahora se encontraba en la prisión de la ciudad que hasta hace unos momentos no sabia ni el nombre, recién enterándose cuando la policía lo detuvo gritando

-¡en nombre de la policía de Dontrump usted está detenido!-

.

.

.

Natsu POV

Dontrump

Gildarts menciono esa ciudad una vez diciendo que no era un buen lugar para vacacionar además de que las mujeres eran diferentes

Nunca menciono algo similar a esclavitud

Aún recuerdo la expresión de resignación en la cara de todas las mujeres que vi al salir de la estación de trenes. Según escuche esta ciudad se halla al sur del país estando bastante alejado de la civilización siendo el tren su única fuente de conexión, sin mencionar que al parecer no hay gremios cerca por lo que son continuamente atacados por bandidos u otros gremios oscuros. Para mi sorpresa la policía de aquí no trabajaba con los caballeros de la runa del consejo mágico

Pero volviendo a como termine aquí

Pues si bien me entregue pacíficamente los policías me atacaron con un gas que me hizo llorar como nunca por lo fuerte que era y mientras estaba en el suelo me golpearon con unos palos hasta la inconsciencia, por lo menos pude decirle a Happy que escapara y que me espere

.

.

.

Fin del POV

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquel evento donde Natsu fue aprisionado, el no trato de escapar pues quería saber exactamente qué mal había hecho, sabía que Happy se hallaba bien pues aquel gato tenia esas particularidades de encantar a las personas por lo que no se preocupó mucho en que trataran de lastimarlo en caso de que lo encontraran

Mientras nuestro protagonista fue trasladado a la sala de interrogatorio para hablar con los oficiales y dar su versión de los hechos, cabe decir que hacerlo esperar casi una semana lo tenía irritado pero decidió esperar pues su curiosidad era bastante

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando dos oficiales viejos y gordos, pasarían por gemelos sino fuera por el bigote bien peinado de uno y la barba candado del otro

-¡¿Dónde están las drogas!?- Grito el de la barba candado de repente golpeando la mesa en frente de nuestro protagonista

-¡Espera, ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?!- respondió Natsu sorprendido

-¡No me jodas con eso chico tenemos suficiente evidencia para ponerte tras las rejas para siempre!- volvió a gritar, luego se acercó aún más a la cara de Natsu la cual mostraba confusión- Así que… ¿Dónde están?-

-Por favor chico sabemos que tienes problemas de salud- dijo el de bigote mostrando un rostro de comprensión

-¿Yo que?- pregunto Natsu _–no recuerdo ningún examen médico o acaso…_

-Es entendible que el haber nacido con medio testículo no es fácil- volvió a hablar con tristeza ante la cara pálida de Natsu- pero no es motivo para enfrascarse en una red de drogas con la esperanza de poder pagarte un nuevo testículo artificial, tu tío quien te llevo todas esas vacaciones a una cabaña en el bosque bien alejada de toda ciudad donde nadie los molestaría está demasiado preocupado

Natsu tenía la mente en blanco, aun no comprendía ni porque estaba ahí y ahora al parecer lo acusaban de tráfico de drogas, y como demonios ellos creían que tenía medio testículo eso es un insulto a su orgullo de dragón macho lomo plateado, pecho escamoso indestructible con voz de sireno semental de las aguas de cae lum …

Igneel sin duda educo a su hijo como todo un dragón

Volviendo al predicamento de Natsu este tenía un tic en su ojo el cual fue detectado por el oficial de barba candado, este decidió continuar el interrogatorio donde lo dejo antes

-No lo repetiré otra vez niñato **¡¿Dónde están las drogas?!** \- ante la falta de respuesta decidió tomar otro acercamiento- Sabes con ese cabello rosa serás la perra de todos en prisión así confiesa ya Matsu

Nuestro protagonista a punto de gritar por la confusión de color de su cabello capto algo que al menos el si podía explicar, así que mirándolos fijamente a los ojos dijo

-Mi nombre es Natsu- dijo tranquilamente para luego sonreír un poco ante la cara de sorpresa de los oficiales- Natsu Dragneel por si necesitan nombre completo

Los oficiales se vieron entre sí para luego sacar una carpeta donde observaron cómo se veía Matsu en realidad, luego observaron a Natsu y así continuaron por unos segundos hasta que

-"tos" al parecer te confundimos con alguien más- hablo el de barba candado

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente mientras los oficiales miraban hacia cualquier lado por la vergüenza, Natsu por su parte solo pensaba en los idiotas que estos tipos eran y cómo demonios podían confundirlo con ese tal Matsu, el decidió tomar la palabra

-entonces… ¿podrían decirme que demonios hago aquí?-

-Si estás aquí chico algo malo hiciste- respondió con obviedad el de bigote

-Vine a la ciudad para dar inicio en mi viaje y lo primero que vi fue a un hombre golpeando a una mujer...- siendo interrumpido por el de barba candado

-"suspiro" estas mujeres no aprenden- dijo para el enojo de Natsu- chico si te casas asegura de mostrar quien tiene los pantalones o de lo contrario te querrán hacer ayudarlas a lavar platos u otra mariconada-

-probablemente lavar tu ropa también- dijo el de bigote para sorpresa de Natsu quien lo veía como un buen hombre- algunas veces se olvidan quien manda y no dejan más opción que golpearlas hasta que entienden

- **¡Eso está mal!** \- grito Natsu con fuego formándose cerca de él lo que asusto un poco a los oficiales

-¿Qué exactamente?- preguntaron

-Lo que hacen con sus mujeres- dijo Natsu mientras el fuego a su alrededor se hacía más fuerte- ellas no son su propiedad, están vivas y eso es motivo suficiente para respetarlas bastardos

Los oficiales lo miraron con sorpresa durante unos segundos para luego cambiar a una de realización, el de barba candado se alejó suspirando y murmurando –otro forastero ¿Por qué siempre son un dolor de trasero?-, el de bigote volvió a tomar la palabra

-chico tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- ante el asentimiento de Natsu este solo suspira- eh de suponer que tampoco eres de Bosco-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?- pregunto Natsu ya con las flamas más bajas

-significa que eres un idiota- dijo el de barba candado, ante el tic del ojo de Natsu decidió agregar- aquí… bueno al menos en sur de Bosco es perfectamente normal y legal todo esto

Natsu solo podía abrir la boca por la sorpresa, él nunca se imaginó que cosas como estas fueran legales, él podía ser un idiota algunas veces pero entendía perfectamente ciertas cuestiones, aun así solo pudo soltar lo siguiente

-… ¿Por qué alguien golpearía a la mujer que ama?- era algo que no podía comprender, un dragón destruiría ciudades enteras solo para asegurar la seguridad de su amada o amadas

Él no era diferente

Igneel le inculco esa enseñanza dos meses antes de su partida y en ese momento no comprendía lo que significaba

Hasta que conoció a Lisanna

El recuerda aquel vulcan que trato de llevarse a su amiga y a Happy cuando aún era un huevo, el después de una ardua batalla lo venció a la criatura, y llevo a Lisanna al gremio donde luego nacería su tan querido hijo/amigo

Lo que nadie sabe es que sus instintos comenzaron a gritar sobre el peligro, el no comprendía hasta que vio al vulcan cerca de nuevo, lo reconoció por el olor y en cuestión de instantes su cuerpo se movió solo. Recuerda cada detalle de cada golpe que le propino, cada patada y quemadura que le causo en el combate, pero lo que quedo en su mente fue como lo mato

.

.

.

Flashback

Un Natsu joven preadolescente se hallaba en frente de un vulcan completamente derrotado, él se hallaba golpeado y un poco arañado pero su rostro solo indicaba una cosa

Furia

La ira que la existencia de este ser que atento con la vida de su amiga e hijo era impresionante, en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de terminarla de una manera que asegurara que la criatura en la otra vida le siguiera temiendo

Y así fue

Natsu se acercó y abrió la mandíbula del vulcan para la sorpresa de este la cual cambio a una faceta de horror al ver como el abría la boca y decía con una voz fría

-Rugido del Dragón de Fuego- soltando un potente torrente de llamas en el interior de la criatura, incinerando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso

Tras solo un segundo en tiempo real más una eternidad para el vulcan, este murió

Natsu soltó el cuerpo o más bien los remanentes pues al incinerarlo por dentro destruyo casi todo el cuerpo, comenzó a mirar a diferentes direcciones para finalmente hablar

-Este es mi nido, todo este bosque lo es, sus vidas aquí son mías por lo que ningún humano o animal muere sino es por mis manos… **¡Entienden!** \- hablo con frialdad gritando la última parte con en llamas

Al finalizar decidió volver a su hogar viendo por el costado de sus ojos como los arbustos se movían, además de oler orina en el lugar, él se hallaba tranquilo ahora viendo que el mensaje fue recibido y cualquier vulcan se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacar a alguien en su nido

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

Aquella fue su primera sangre de un ser maso menos inteligente, el no sintió nada tras eso por lo que creyó que era algo relacionado con su magia

Sus emociones

Desde aquel día trato de mantenerse feliz para evitar otro incidente pues Fairy Tail valora la vida y evita a toda costa quitar una. Él se siente de la misma manera, matar no le gusta y siente que nunca le terminara gustando

Pero el sigue siendo Natsu Dragneel hijo de Igneel el rey dragón de fuego

Si tiene que incendiar todo a su paso con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos él lo hará sin una pizca de duda

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus oídos captaron extraños ruidos similares a una ex…

 **¡Boooooom!**

.

.

.

Diferentes explosiones sintieron en la ciudad, en lugares como el hospital, el edificio del alcalde y la estación de policía

.

.

.

Las llamas consumían en el edificio donde Natsu se hallaba, se podía ver a varios policías moviendo los cuerpos heridos de muchos de sus compañeros en condición grave

De repente se detuvieron cuando vieron al fuego reunirse en un solo vórtice como si estuviera siendo absorbido

Una vez que las llamas desaparecieron Natsu hizo presencia con gran parte de sus ropas destruidas a excepción de su bufanda, él se hallaba cargando a los dos oficiales que estaban con el

Por las heridas que estos poseían podría decirse que probablemente no sobrevivirían

Los oficiales rápidamente tomaron algunas de sus armas y le apuntaron creyendo que el causo la explosión

Natsu solo los miro con sorpresa para luego olfatear en el aire y cambia su cara a una de ira

.

.

.

Natsu POV

Sangre

En diferentes lugares de la ciudad es todo lo que puedo oler

Algunos no lo saben pero gracias a mi sentidos de dragón puedo escuchar los latidos de los corazones si pongo mucha atención

Y estoy sintiendo muchos apagarse

Niños llorando gritando papa y mama

Mujeres suplicando que se detengan gritando de desesperación

Hombre riendo mientras hacen comentarios sobre lo bien que pagaran por estas personas

…

Esto no es lo correcto pero mi dragón interno exclama que lo haga

.

.

.

Los oficiales seguían observando hasta que el joven soltó los cuerpos de los oficiales en el suelo suavemente, lo vieron tomar su bufanda y en volverla en su brazo su brazo derecho tapando un tatuaje que no llegaron a ver

De repente grito hacia el cielo

-Rugido del dragón de fuego- soltando un torrente de llamas hacia el cielo sorprendiendo a los presentes

En tan solo unos segundos un gato azul llego volando asustado abrazándolo en el cuello

-Natsu hay gente mala atacando la ciudad- dijo el gato con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tranquilo Happy yo me encargare de ellos- respondió el Natsu

El observo de nuevo a los oficiales y pregunto

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está la ciudad más cercana?- dijo seriamente

Se miraron entre ellos para luego uno que parecía ser tan solo unos pocos años mayor que él se acerco

-Yo sé- dijo con autoridad aunque podía notarse un poco su nerviosismo

Natsu solo asintió y luego miro Happy para luego volver su vista al oficial

-Mi amigo aquí puede llevarte a volando hasta ahí para que busques ayuda- Dijo Natsu, ante la mirada incrédula del oficial agrego- al menos que tengas otra idea

\- ¿A quién debería pedir ayuda?- pregunto pues si bien conocía las afueras de la ciudad el desconocía quien tendría el tiempo para ayudarlos considerando que están bastante alejados de la sociedad

Natsu iba a decir a algún gremio pero luego cayó en que era posible que la siguiente ciudad no tuviera uno, por lo que su única opción eran las personas con las que su gremio tenía mala reputación

-Los caballeros de la runa- dijo con pesadez- supongo que vendrán después de todo por algo les pagan- agrego

El oficial solo asintió y se acercó más esperando al gato que lo llevaría

Natsu vio a Happy el cual lo miro con preocupación

-Ten cuidado hijo- dijo Natsu sonriendo cálidamente- mientras yo peleo aquí tu serás el héroe que ira por ayuda

-Aye sir-dijo el gato más animado tomando al oficial por la espalda y alejándose de la ciudad

Natsu vio que los demás oficiales ya se estaban moviendo de ahí para ir a proteger a todo civil que pudieran, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que dejaron muchos cuerpos de sus compañeros así sin más, esto lo enfado pero afinando su oído pudo entender la situación

Habían muerto

Natsu bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto durante unos segundos y luego partió para ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad

Esta sería la primera batalla de aquel que sería conocido en el futuro como el Dragón de las llamas del juicio, dando inicio a una leyenda tan grande como Acnologia

Continuara

Bueno aquí finaliza este capítulo, me disculpo si me tarde en subirlo pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes para poder subirlo

En fin como podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo Natsu peleara contra unos bandidos y algún que otro mago

Por cierto para ir tirando ciertos avances de lo que ocurrirá

1_ Natsu sabrá de E.N.D. más adelante, ahora recuerden el titulo pues este no dice algo sobre un dragón etherias así que daré una mejor explicación a como se deshace al menos de la posibilidad de volverse un demonio pero no de los poderes

2_ No me arriesgare a un Harem tan grande pues esta es mi primera historia sin mencionar que como cambio no iré por los ships más comunes

3_Natsu en si no será dark sino más bien diferente, pongámoslo de esta manera, uno ve un dragón y le pisa la cola obviamente puedes esperar terminar con la mitad de tu cuerpo separada, esto pasara con Natsu el será un poco más tranquilo pero si le tocas los huevos demasiado estas claramente jodido

4_ Aun no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero puedo confirmar que Natsu se reunirá finalmente con su gremio en el arco de Phantom Lord, pero viendo como su ausencia afectara al gremio hay arcos que tal vez no ocurran como la batalla de Fairy Tail (esa con Laxus como enemigo)

Eso sería todo por ahora me despido y recuerden se aprecia toda crítica para ayudarme a mejorar


End file.
